The Exam-Drabble
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Ujian.. harus aku hadapi seperti apa lagi ujian kali ini? Tolong.. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.. /eh? summary hancur. *wakkss :D YeWook/GS/


~Ujian ini.. aku harap kau bisa melalui nya dengan baik. jika kau berhasil, aku akan merasakan bahagia disini. Dengan melihatmu kembali tersenyum. aku akan terus menjagamu, berada di sekitarmu tanpa kau tau. tapi.. jika kau gagal? kau.. tak ingin aku tersiksa, bukan?~

* * *

The Exam

YeWook

The person in this story is not mine. but the story? always Mine! :D

"Hei.. bagaimana jika aku menghilang?" Yeoja itu tersenyum pahit. mengatakannya saja butuh keberanian yg kuat. tapi.. bagaimana jika ini semua membuat nya semakin merasakan kehilangan?

"kau pasti tau jawabannya, Wookie~"

"Tak yakin kau bisa bertahan di dunia ini" ucap yeoja itu seolah-olah mengatakan hal yg sering ia dengar.

Namja itu tersenyum. ia mengeratkan rangkulannya. kini, tak akan ada yg bisa memisahkan mereka. Hanya ada mereka. Sepasang kekasih. Yeoja dan Namja. Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jong Woon.

Udara dingin kini menyelimuti kedua nya. Tanpa sadar, salju pertama telah turun. membuat sang yeoja tersenyum senang. ia mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada. merasakan butiran-butiran salju yg turun. Tingkah Ryeowook yg seperti anak kecil itu membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon yg berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu kini tertawa kecil.

Ryeowook yg masih bermain dengan benda putih nan lembut itu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. toh di taman ini hanya ada Jong Woon dan dirinya seorang. sangat jarang orang memilih untuk berada di taman ini jika cuacanya saja sangat dingin. Hanya seorang Kim Ryeowook yg berani seperti ini. dari kecil, hingga sekarang-di saat terakhirnya.

Jong Woon-dibalik tawanya-kini menyimpan sejuta rasa khawatir dan takut. bagaimana tidak?

Sang Kekasih yg seharusnya berada di rumah sakit itu kini sedang bermain di tengah-tengah salju yg turun dan cuaca yg sangat berbahaya untuk dirinya.

Namja itu terus memperhatikan wajah pucat Ryeowook. Dengan sekilas pun semua orang dapat melihat keadaan yeoja itu. mata caramel nya meredup. tidak ada kebahagiaan luar biasa dalam hidupnya sekarang. yang ada hanyalah ketakutan luar biasa. jika ia menjadi Ryeowook.

Nyatanya, Yeoja itu memilih mengesampingkan rasa takutnya yg berlebihan dan menjalani hidup layaknya orang normal. walaupun seringkali ia tertidur dengan tiba-tiba. membuat orang disekitarnya kaget dengan apa yg terjadi pada mulutnya. Mengingat hal itu, Jong Woon semakin geram. ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. entahlah.. ia selalu merasa bahwa ini semua salahnya. yg tak bisa menjaga yeojanya.

"oppa!"

Jong Woon tersadar dari lamunannya. matanya menangkap wajah Ryeowook yg kesal. tapi bukan itu yg ia pikirkan. kini wajah yeoja itu sangatlah pucat. matanya pun terlihat sangat lelah. dengan cepat ia membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. berharap pucat itu karena cuaca yg semakin dingin. sehingga ia bisa menghangatkannya dan membuat yeoja nya seperti awal ia membawa yeojanya ketempat ini.

"Gwenchanna, baby?" tanya Jong Woon pelan. tak ingin suara kekhawatirannya terdengar. dapat dirasakannya suhu tubuh Ryeowook yg sangat panas, melebihi suhu normal pada umumnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. matanya terpejam. merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan namja yg sangat ia cintai itu.

"oppa.."

"hmm? waeyo, baby?"Jong Woon mengecup ubun-ubun Ryeowook. menghirup aroma shampo yg yeoja itu gunakan.

"ayo kita duduk disana."Ryeowook mengarahkan tangannya ke salah satu bangku di taman itu. dibelakangnya terdapat pohon besar yg selalu menjadi saksi bisu terhadap pasangan ini.

ya.. dari dulu,

awal pertemuan mereka, awal hubungan mereka, pertengkaran, kebahagiaan, semua yg telah mereka lewati selama ini selalu disaksikan oleh pohon itu, jika saja tanaman itu punya mata.

Jong Woon megangguk lalu perlahan di tuntun yeoja dalam pelukannya untuk berjalan dan duduk di bangku itu. mereka duduk bersebelahan, seperti biasa. kepala Ryeowook menyender di bahu Jong Woon. tangan kanannya di genggam oleh namja itu. tubuhnya pun tetap dirangkul oleh kekasihnya itu.

Suasana taman itu sangat hening. matahari yg semakin naik seharusnya membuat mereka merasa hangat, kan? tapi karena salju yg masih turun, walaupun sedikit, rasanya matahari pun tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk saat ini.

"oppa.." lagi-lagi panggilan kini terdengar. membuat Jong Woon sedikit menolehkan wajahnya. memeriksa Ryeowook yg terdengar semakin lemah.

"ne?" Alih-alih mengucapkan niatnya, yeoja itu kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. menahan segala rasa sakit yg perlahan merayapi tubuhnya. kaki nya terasa sangat kaku sekarang.

"Ah!" Yeoja itu memekik pelan. sangat jelas bahwa ia menahan rasa sakitnya. Jong Woon menoleh lagi dengan panik.

"Ada apa, baby? kau tidak apa kan?" Ryeowook menggeleng.

"aku ingin oppa menciumku.. bolehkan?"

Cup!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, bibir Jong Woon meraup bibir pucat Ryeowook. dengan menyalurkan seluruh rasa Cintanya, Jong Woon terus melumat bibir tersebut. tapi tak lama. karena ia mencemaskan keadaan yeojanya saat ini.

"gomawo, oppa.."senyum yg lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Jong Woon membalas senyuman itu dengan sangat tulus. menutupi rasa pahit yg ia rasakan. ia menyadari. inilah saatnya ia harus belajar 'Melepaskan'..

Jong Woon mengeratkan pelukannya. membuat yeoja itu semakin dekat dengannya. Yeoja itu menghirup aroma Jong Woon perlahan. Aroma khas dari seorang Kim Jong Woon. 'aku akan sangat merindukan aroma ini, oppa~'

"oppa!"

"hhnng? apalagi, baby-ah?"

"Bernyanyilah."

"ne?" Jong Woon melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu dengan jelas.

"Bernyanyilah.. untukku.. "suara Ryeowook terdengar mengecil. mungkin jika ia berbicara lagi akan menjadi sebuah bisikkan.

Jantung Jong Woon berdetak tak karuan. rasa takut, khawatir, cemas, ragu, merasuki perasaannya. tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'Tidak apa, Woon-ah.. Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja..'

"baiklah.. tapi kau mendengarkannya dengan baik suara oppa, ne? jangan tertidur."Ucap Jong Woon. Ryeowook mengangguk. Tubuhnya kembali menahan rasa sakit yg terus menjalar. tangannya pun mulai tidak terasa. genggaman Jong Woon tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Sora o oshi agete

Te o nobasu kimi gogatsu no koto

Dou ka kite hoshii

Mizugiwa made kite hoshii

Tsubomi o ageyou

Niwa no HANAMIZUKI

Usu beniiro no kawaii kimi no ne

Hatenai yume ga chanto

Owarimasu you ni

Kimi to suki na hito ga

Hyaku nen tsuzukimasu you ni

"Wookie.. baby?"Panggil Jong Woon sedikit memastikan bahwa Ryeowooknya belum 'tertidur'.

"hmm?" Suara bisikan itu membuat Jong Woon merasa lega. setidaknya ia tidak telat. Jong Woon mengecup bibir Ryeowook lembut. Tangannya beralih memeluk Yeoja itu dengan erat. sangat erat. jika saja Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan nya, mungkin ia sudah mengerang kesakitan.

"Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae Wookie-ah.."ucap Jong Woon. air matanya telah mengalir. Ryeowook tersenyum lega. perlahan matanya terpejam. dan, untuk tenaga terakhirnya. ia berikan ke mulutnya.

"Saranghae, Jong Woon oppa~"

Plukk!

Kepala Ryeowook jatuh tepat di dada bidang namja yg kini tersenyum. tersenyum pahit. Sangat pahit.

"Annyeong, saranga~ jeongmal Saranghae, joahae.."

Taman yg sepi itu, dipenuhi oleh suara isakkan yg keluar dari bibir seorang namja yg sedang memeluk jasad yeoja nya yg sudah tak bernyawa. Tak tergambarkan sedalam apa rasa sakit namja itu. yg pasti.. seperti nya ia berhasil melewati ujiannya dalam 'Belajar Melepaskan'.

~Ujian itu... tak sepenuhnya menggunakan otak. tapi ada kala nya menggunakan hati. Dan.. hanya orang-orang tertentulah yg dapat melewati ujian itu. Bagaimana dengan kita?~

End *^O^*

* * *

huwaaaa~ ada drabble aneeh! Jangan Tanyakan aku penyakit Wookie disini apa.. karena hanya aku yg tau seorang.. huahaha *plaakk aku juga gk tau penyakitnya apa~ -" Sudah... yg sudah baca Review oke? :D

Sign, Kim Hye Ni ^^


End file.
